Stellar Ocean : The unnamed planet
by novadragon1000
Summary: SD 10 the first official SRF mission. SRF has launched 3 groups one lead by Commander Shepard, one by Crowe F. Almedio, and the last one by Edge Maverick. The first mission is to explore a nameless planet in the Antaeus System this is where the tale starts. cross theme Mass Effect x Star Ocean: the last hope ( X-Box ) x Neverwinter nights (PC) story based on a rated M game
1. prologue

_**Prologue: The Wailing Death**_

_**Before there was a Council and the order, there was only the Alliance to serve as the primary space force , The Alliance is formed by many races becoming the military, exploratory, and economic spearhead of the nations serving under the USTA they are the governing force of all the races in the vast stellar ocean.**_

_**It is AD 2064...planet earth was on the brink of destruction crashes between the world republic federation and various nations that opposed it sparked the outbreak of world war III. weapons of mass destruction razed the land in the blink of an eye, people believed it was the end of the world.**_

_**with the downgrading environment , the population on earth was reduced. those who survived are forced to live underground. countries joined together to form the greater united nations and turned their eyes skyward... to space. With the establishment of the USTA: Universal Science and Technology Administration , man begun to seek new worlds beyond the stars.**_

_**It is now AD 2087, the first year of the new space date calendar, thanks to the success of the people's experiments a warp drive is created, mankind's dream inched closer to reality. The USTA then begins to implement its SRF project... The Space Reconnaissance Force. Edge Maverick and his childhood friend Reimi Saionji both volunteer for this project,**_

_**SD 10 the first official SRF mission. SRF has launched 3 groups one lead by Commander Shepard, one by Crowe F. Almedio, and the last one by Edge Maverick. The first mission is to explore a nameless planet in the Antaeus System this is where the tale starts**_

In the sword coast deep in Faerûn , the ounce mighty city of Neverwinter is a hive of panic and terror. thousands have died from the mysterious wailing death, and thousands more are infected. with the risk of a plague spreading the lords declare a quarantine shutting the gates to all travel trapping sick and healthy alike within the city walls  
>the lords issued a call to all adventures to find a cure promising wealth and honor. the plague spreads with every passing day sweeping through the slums like flash fire with no cure in sight years later a cure had been found requiring the use of four creatures a dryad, intellect devourer, yuan-ti, and a cockatrice, known collectively as the Waterdhavian creatures.<p>

Sora Windrunner a half-elven female at the academy now under guidance of her new master learns the way of the paladin but on certain nights she still has visions of her past vengeance is still in her heart for the slaughter of her clan. Sora often brings up these visions to her master who then tells her " _you must learn to let go_ " reciting their code in a rather different way

_There is no emotion, there is peace._  
><em>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.<em>  
><em>There is no passion, there is serenity.<em>  
><em>There is no death, there is the Force.<em>  
><em>" even if you die you be one with nature , remember it well "<em>

Sora then bows down before her master and walks out of the room as her master stops her " _tomorrow is the knighting ceremony , you have come a long way_ " outside she is met by her two friends Riku and Kairi they respond with a smile " _so today is our last day here at the academy, i know times are tough due to the plague that threatens this city but we are supposed to be the hope of the city come on i know you can be better than that_ " Riku said in a mocking manner as Sora shrugs it off remembering her master's words trying not to let her friends get to her.

The next day came all to soon after many months of training Sora receives her title of Paladin of neverwinter whereas her friends Riku, Kairi along with three others Ventus, Aqua and Terra all graduate from the academy. During the ceremony the academy was attacked by a unknown force. the other graduates and Sora bonded together and fended off the attack. Aribeth then rushes into the room, relief was in her eyes when she sees that the six students had survived the attack. Aribeth directs the survivors onto a new task to check on the four creatures as well as defeating any remaining forces from the attack.  
>Sora choose to do this alone while the others can aid in securing the rest of the academy. Sora rushes down the halls striking down on the remaining forces of the attackers arriving at the stables where the creatures are then drives out the remaining forces and helps Pavel get back on his feet after the battle.<p>

Pavel responds in a rather depressing tone "_You got what it takes to be a hero, Sora, maybe even a legend, but not me. This life isn't for me, I know that now. I'm going back home._" Sora then tells him what her master ounce taught her responding in her own words " _we are the light of the city in this dark times we must stick together_ "  
>Pavel nodded slowly. "<em>Your words are truer than you know. Real heroes have the will to face adversity in many shapes and forms. I know you're destined for great things someday,but I don't want to risk my neck for fame and fortune.<em>"

They walked out of the stables, their ears welcomed by the screams of severely injured guards in the aftermath of the attack nearby. Pavel took a deep breath and sighed, dropping his flail and shield. "_I'm no hero. I just want a nice, quiet life. I doubt our paths will cross again anytime soon. goodbye and good luck Sora_. "

Sora responds silently "_See you again someday_" hoping Pavel will one day see his true potential


	2. Chapter 1 - the celestral ship

**The Celestial Ship**

Deep in space the commander of the SRF-003 Calnus Edge Maverick is about to give the order to land on the nameless planet after scanning it finding the planet to be suitable for human life. the scanners also show that the technological ability of the planet is the same as medieval times. He then calls to his aid to make preparations to land. Faize then takes the controls and lands the ship.

Edge and his crew then set foot on Faerûn near the outskirts of the nearby city under lock-down by the local lord due to the wailing death plague. Seeing a city Edge makes a decision to enter but is stopped by the two guards at the entrance who then tell them " no one may pass this city is under quarantine by law of the lords of neverwinter "

Edge then asks why is this city under lock-down. The guards then tell him it is the wailing death a plague that has spread throughout the city until it is solved no one may enter or leave. Edge then steps up to the gatekeepers intending to help but before he can say another word Reimi tugs on his arm. " _edge maybe we should leave_ " Edge has other ideas reminding her of their mission for the SRF in which Reimi responds " _yes i know , explore all worlds suitable for colonization and fix the impediments to said colonization_ "

Edge responds "_ this wailing death seems to be a impediment to colonization to me and besides it will make a good report to the SRF._ "  
>Reimi responds " <em>what a nice public face you put on<em> " as Edge shrugs off the thought and approaches the gatekeeper " _we like to help out_ " for a while the gatekeeper will refuse but after some more talks from Edge he opens the gate to let them in " _keep in mind ounce you are in you are not coming out until this crisis is over_ "

the group then walks inside where they are then greeted by the people of the city mistaking them for gods and gather around them

_" our prayers had been answered "_  
><em>" please use your powers to save us "<em>

Edge and Reimi look at each other confused _"gods ? "_  
>when another person pulls on Edge's hand the group then continues<br>" _yes we saw them land on their celestial ship_ "

Edge and Reimi continues to have mixed reactions not knowing what these people are doing. Faize then tells them " _it seems these people think we are gods and our vessal as the celestial ship_. " Aribeth then takes note of the commotion and moves in to investigate, hearing the people calling the group who just entered the city saviors.  
>Aribeth then invites the group to the hall of justice making her formal introduction and explains the situation to the group as Reimi scans one of the victoms of the plague with her scanner responding to Faize " <em>it is not picking up any viruses<em> " Faize then presses on his judgement guessing it is perhaps something based on symbology (aka magic ) Faize and Reimi then return to their commander who agrees to help out however they can but on one condition that they will not be treated as gods.

outside in the city Sora Windrunner follows on one of the leads given to her by Aribeth and heads to the peninsula district finding strange happenings in the prison finding that she has to find a way to break into the prison finding that a gang leader has the key in which she had to defend herself but was unable to nearly killing her in the process before the fatal blow made contact a spell cast on her activated taking her back to the hall of justice this alerted the three people who were talking to Aribeth.

the other healers then gather around the injured person and heal her as Faize seems amused at how advanced the magic is in this world. Sora then gets back on her feet when the others are finished and then stating that she has to return to her mission and walks to the door. Edge and the others then stop her saying that it is unsafe and we will go with you. At first Sora will refuse seeing that she never seen these people and she will be seen as weak but the entire healing process was seen by Edge and his team who remind her you nearly died its time you learn to trust others and not be so stuck up when offered help, in which Faize agrees and responds " one person can only do so much "

Sora finally agrees to let Edge and his companions come with her.


	3. Chapter 2 - jailbreak

**Jailbreak**

Since the attack on the academy Sora now stays at the Hall of Justice when she is not out on a mission. Sora's mission as told to her by Aribeth as to find the four creatures needed to cure the plague, she is then find the person responsible for the plague.

Sora then gos back to the sewers where she was defeated the first time. The gang leader is surprised that Sora is still living and attempts to rush her the instant she walks into the sewer. Edge quickly draws his sword and blocks the attack aimed at Sora. Edge then pushes the attacker away the gang leader skids to a stop and looks at the strangely dressed people and then back at Sora "_ hehe it seems you brought some friends no matter they will still fall to my blade_ "

Faize and Reimi both then draw their weapons with Faze calling to the others "_ watch out here he comes_ " Edge's group then jump out of the way of the targets downward sword slash. Edge then focuses on his opponent and prepares to counter bringing his weapon behind his head calling to Sora to stay back in which sora ignores "_ i do not need another human to defend me i can do this myself_ " seeing that Sora is about to make a reckless move Edge taunts the gang leader to try to get the person to attack him and he was successful Edge then quickly gets behind the target vanishing form the gang leader's line of sight pulling off a move known as blindside a tactic unknown to the people of neverwinter and preforms a chain combo with his rising blade technique and normal attacks striking with four rapid strikes, then launching the enemy skyward with a final rising thrust finishing it.

Sora then walks up to the dead man and picks up the prison key needed to break into the prison. Sora then turns to Edge _" this is my mission and i do not want help since its important to me "_ Edge as the commander of the party cannot allow it it is his duty for the well being of his cremates now since he is working with Sora also she is also his crew member. Edge then tells her "_ no we are working together now and a good commander never puts himself over the well being of his crew_."  
>Edge then asks Sora where they will go to next, as sora takes them to the prison and they attempt to break in.<p>

After breaking in they were attacked again Sora quickly dispatches the escapees. they then go deeper into the prison arriving at the containment level. Edge then turns to his crew and in a quiet tone says " _there are a lot of people here we should take care not to draw attention_ " the group then tries the back door finding it to be locked. They then look around the room finding a lever in the middle of a large room thinking that is what must be used to open the door seems like this time they will have to fight weighing on all the other options.

Edge and his crew then enter the room the escaped sorcerer then begins casting fire spells against the party, Edge grabs his sword and using it deflects the magic by raising a shield barrier. Edge then makes several other attempts to get close to the lever on the ground near the mage but is unable to as he is then assaulted by another hail of fire magic. He then makes a plan calling to his squad mates knowing that at this time since their opponent is focused on him and only one person is needed to trigger the lever to open the door. Edge weighs in on his options one last time as the rest of his squad is backed into cover unable to do much to aid him or fight back. Edge then brings his blade over his head targeting the ground near the mage and uses his attack calling out aura spark unleashing a wave of energy causing the mage to take cover he then triggers the lever and calls out to his team " lets move " slamming the door behind them.

the group then go down to the lower levels of the prison reaching Alaefin's room and look around. Edge Reimi and Faize kept their weapons drawn as they looked around the room " something does not feel right there is something here " Faize tells the rest of his team as his scanner is picking up on some abnormal activity. The other guards appear as if they are in a trance with their weapons drawn  
>" <em>So you all came this far, I will finish off all of you here!<em> " Alaefin sneered and charged at Sora knocking her to the ground and grabs her neck in a choke hold. Reimi then takes aim with her bow and draws the bowstring and fires her arrow hitting Alaefin in the head between the eyes a few seconds later , Alaefin collapsed dead.

Edge and his team Faize and Reimi then run up to Sora who is now gasping for air while Faize checks on the dead Alaefin " _well that is done_ " but he spoke too soon. Alafin's head exploded and a creature with the body similar to that of a four legged animal and a head with nothing except a brain jumped out! Faize took a step back as his scanner is now beeping loudly indicating that the disturbance it picked up earlyer was this brain like creature. When Sora is finished catching her breath and sees the creature she tells the others " that is it one of the creatures needed to treat the plague " This creature was the intellect devourer. They are unnatural, magical creatures bred by illithids (a.k.a. mind flayers) that can possess the body of a living creature after eating its brain.

The creature then finds a dead body and enters it this body jumped into convulsed for a few seconds then flashed a sinister grin at the four people before it can make another action Reimi fires a charged arrow that erupts into a torrent of rapid-fire bolts striking the target five times the body then collapsed dead, and the intellect devourer exploded out of the head. The commander then gives the command " _Now_ " , Reimi and Faize then rushed in immobilizing it as Sora then drives her blade into the creature's gut, the intellect devourer struggled for a few seconds then became lifeless.

They then look at the creature " _what now_ " was Edge's question as Sora puts the dead creature into a bag " lets go" she said Sora then returns to Aribeth " i have recovered one of the creatures needed to make the cure " Aribeth then tells Sora " _great work_ " and offers her some gold coins but she refuses " _let the credits go to who needs it_ "

Edge and his crew then walk in and talks to Sora " _you still haven't told us your name_ " Sora's response " _i am Sora Windrunner paladin in service to this city thank you if not for you all i could had died._ " she then continues "_ why don't we rest a bit before we move on with our next hunt.._ "


	4. Chapter 3 - the missing ship

**the missing ship**

Several days had passed and the SRF-003 Calnus has not reported in yet while the other two have already submitted their week report. The USTA begins to think something had happened and contacts the systems alliance who then makes a call to the Normandy which is picked up by one of the crew members, Kelly Chambers.  
>The commander then responds "<em> ok patch it up<em>" the star map then changes into a screen a 40 year old male named Stephen Kenny shows up on screen. Stephen then talks to the commander of the Normandy "_ we have lost contact to the SRF-003 Calnus and it has been nearly 2 weeks their last transmission near a nameless planet in the Antaeus System I need you to investigate this matter_ "  
>" <em>ok i will see this at ounce<em> " was the commander's reply turning off the radio she then calls to Joker "_ set a course to the Antaeus System , apparently the command center has lost contact to one of the SRF ships be ready for anything_ " and calls two of her team mates to the hanger on the way to land Shepard explains the objective as she puts on her helmet. the group then makes landfall as they got out of the shuttle. The Shuttle then takes off as the crew then looks around for anything out of the ordinary in the distance they spot the missing ship.

Shepard then approaches the ship and boards it, telling Garrus to keep a lookout while she and the other teammate investigate finding the ship empty. The two talk among each other wondering where the crew have gone. Shepard then has a plan the ships are always connected to the commander maybe she can use the commlink to contact the ship's captain or its officer.  
>Shepard then turns on the commlink and speaks " <em>Commander of the SRF-003 Calnus do you copy ? , this is the commander of SSV Normandy<em> "  
>Shepard repeats it a few times at first there is static and then someone on the other side speaks " <em>This is Edge commander of the SRF-003 Calnus , i read you is something wrong ?<em> "

Shepard tells Edge that she was sent because that Edge had lost contact with the USTA in which Edge explains the problem to Shepard until the crisis in the city is solved no one may enter or leave and dispatch the cause of the crisis in the city. The Technology on this planet is very primitive. Edge then makes the request for Shepard to stand by.

After talking to Edge , Shepard radios back to the command center through the controls of the ship they are in, that they have located the missing ship and is asked to stand by .

Inside the city Reimi asks Edge what was that transmission about. Edge responds " _that was a transmission from the commander of the SSV Normandy through Calnus_ "  
>Reimi then wonders and asks " <em>why will they contact us ?<em> "  
><em>" that is because that the USTA lost contact with us, the alliance is a group inside USTA and that commander is a member of the alliance."<em>  
><em>" so they came to check on us ? "<em> said Reimi  
><em>" you can say that is mostly since we have not called in for nearly two weeks when we are supposed to."<em> Edge then walks outside and looks around_ " things here are harder than i had thought but no matter i will see it through "_

Reimi then approaches Edge _" is something wrong ? "_ Edge trys to hide it but he is worried about the mission. Reimi suggest to have Shepard help out to which Edge disagrees saying that Shepard is a part of the military to the human colonies and would pose a risk to the people on this planet. Faize then walks over to the others_ " so that was Commander Shepard that contacted us ? "_ Edge responds_ " yes "_  
><em>" makes me wonder why they send such a high ranking person , the stories say that person always holds on to one rule get the job done. "<em>  
><em>" yes it makes me nervous the Council must be getting restless with our progress "<em> Edge then looks into the streets of the city _" but is there anything we can do ? "_  
>Faize then tells him <em>" well the city said they were looking for the four creatures we can possibly trace them on our scanners "<em>  
>Just then there is a crash in the distance and a mysterious figure runs off.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 - The final ingredients

**The final ingredients**

Edge and Faize then give chase and eventually loses the trail, they walk into the Blacklake district where they are then attacked by assassins. Faize then calls out to Edge " _watch out_ " they both then draw their swords. Edge and Faize quickly dispatches the assassins, after they are done Edge checks on one of the people who attacked them and telling Faize " _that's strange some look as if they are people from this city._ "  
>Edge then bends down and pulls a note from one of the dead assassins and based on what they herd form the people of the city these people who attacked them must had been trying to stop the distribution of the cure. Edge decides to bring it up to Aribeth returning to the Hall of Justice. Edge shows Aribeth the note and tells her that they were attacked in the Blacklake district. This hinted of a cult which was brought to the attention of Aribeth who tells Edge "<em> good work<em> " as Sora walks in with the second item Dyrad hair turning it over to Aribeth.

Edge then looks to Sora again "_ lets work together on this_ " Sora will still refuse aid from others and thinks this can be done on her own she walks out alone. Edge then wonders about that person who walked out knowing they did well together earlier dispatching the other creature being one who cares about his crew or the people he works with seeing them injured is not something he will like to see. Edge then turns to Aribeth " _we will be going now_ " and gos back outside trying to catch up to Sora. The cult is also beginning to follow the motive of Edge and his team Commander Shepard is also tracking the location of Edge and his team through the scanners of Edge's ship.

Edge then finally catches up with Sora and tells her " You_ cannot do this alone let us work with you to the end._ " Sora finally agrees and tells Edge that there had been reports of undead sightings at the local graveyard and then killing people on the streets and that she was going there now. Edge tells Faize to look for Reimi and contact their ship "_ it seems this situation has gotten more harder_ "

Faize then breaks off from the group and radios their ship " _Commander Shepard are you here ? come in._ "

" _yes i am here whats your status ?_ "

Faize tells her "_ I been told to break off and find our other crew member, Edge feels that the problem here in the city has gotten far worse._ " Faize also tells Shepard that they are working with the people in the city to solve their problems, and to remain on this line. Shepard requests that Faize maintains their status report. Shepard then tries to radio Edge but there was silence then a few hours later Edge responds " _sorry I was caught up in a battle, I have someone living in this city as my partner._ " Sora picks up the item needed for the cure and sees Edge engaging in some kinda commutation with another person but sees no one in the area. Sora wonders if this was a work of magic and asks him. Edge remains silent on this matter and they both return to Aribeth.

Faize finds Reimi at the docks following a lead on some smuggling activity. Reimi quickly deals with the problem and searches the boxes that was about to be shipped out of the city in one of the boxes is a feather " _this must be one of the items the lords was looking for_ " she responds. Edge's team then returns all the items back to Aribeth.


	6. Chapter 5 - Sins of a traitor

**Sins of a traitor**

The four ingrediants had been gathered before Aribeth by Sora and Edge's party. Aribeth then takes the items for a ritual tribute to purge the plague from neverwinter. During the ritual Desther and Frnthick breaks into the room and steals the items and makes their getaway through a portal.

Aribeth then commands Sora to go after the items in which Sora does. Edge turns to his party " I do not know where this will take us but I will not let that person go alone. " Edge then radios Shepard " Commander Shepard this is Edge speaking I need you to get both ships into the air and track our location , I feel this may end bad meet me at Aeos. Edge out.."

Shepard then contacts Joker and tells him to track the location of the crew from SRF-003 Calnus and its Commander is Edge Maverick and telling her other squad member to get on board. Shepard then takes control of the Calnus while talking to her own crew in the Normandy , knowing Edge back then when he started training that he will not do something without reason. Shepard tells the crew of Normandy to obey the orders of Edge for the time being stating it may be an emergency. Both ships then take off with the Normandy tracking the location of Edge, while Shepard takes the Calnus into space.

Edge , Faize , Reimi then enter the portal in a flash it takes them to a cave high in the mountains, they then enter into a large room then in fount of them on the ground is a body. Edge runs up to it and turns it over revealing it to be the person Aribeth commanded to go after the plague cure.

Sora's voice was weak " you came this is my home please save it " Edge then reassures Sora " don't worry we will save you and your home " Sora then loses consciousness as Edge then places a beacon on the Sora for the Normandy to track and tells his team to take Sora to safety and stay with her.  
>Edge then focuses on the two people who takes the plague cure " surrender the materials to the cure " Desther refuses and attacks Edge and also proving to be a worthy opponent for Edge.<p>

Outside the Normandy is seen hovering over the location of the beacon set by Edge, as Faize and Reimi get the injured person on board for treatment. Edge crashes his sword with Desther and defeats him placing a well aimed aura spark attack slashing his blade downward to the ground and releases a shockwave Desther trys to block but the force of the attack slams Desther into the wall, Desther then responds " I yeld don't kill me "  
>Edge walks up to Desther " who hired you to steal the medicine ? "<p>

" they did not provide any details all i know is that they want to stop the ritual form happening , i am only in it for the money. "

Edge gathers all the items and travels through the portal turning all items back to Aribeth who then competes the ritual purging the plague from the city. Aribeth then thanks Edge and asks for Sora, and the two people who took the cure. Edge looks away then back at Aribeth " I am sorry but i had to defeat Desther and the other person was lost, as for Sora she sustained a life threatening injury and is now being treated by my crew."  
>Edge then turns to the exit " i believe i am done here , may we meet again. "<p>

Edge then exits the city and radios Normandy " i am ready for pickup. " Within a few mins. a large ship hovers overhead and lands in the middle of a field Edge takes one last look at the city and boards as the ship flies into space.


	7. Chapter 6 - the outside world

the outside world

Edge boards the Alliance military ship heading to the medical bay. Edge is greeted by the doctor working for Shepard. " Commander Maverick welcome aboard the alliance military vessel, Shepard often speaks highly of you"

Edge responds " I am nothing special, by the way how is she ? "

" it was great that you were able to bring her in for treatment in time, we were able to save her life but some cybernetic parts were needed to keep her alive. "

Ashley one of the members of Shepard's crew calls " Doctor, Dr. Chakwas I think she is waking up " Edge and the doctor then walk into the medical room and sees Sora trying to get up, Edge rushes to her side and gently pushes her back down " you are still recovering form your injures take it easy "

Sora takes a breath and seems afraid in the eyes of Edge who can hear it in her voice as she spoke " what happened , where am i ? " Edge looks at the doctor confused not knowing where to start or what to tell her. After a few moments he speaks " Sora you live in one of many worlds that shares the same sky. Right now you are in a military class ship, and i am what you may call a outsider, but do not worry we will not harm you. "

Edge then continues " i have my team bring you here when you got injured in the battle to save neverwinter and i had no choice but to defeat him the one known as Desther and the other person is lost and. " before Edge can say another word Sora trys to get up a second time " you..." she then holds her side in pain.

Dr. Chakwas puts a sedative and painkiller into Sora's system putting her to sleep and then tells Edge " I think you should leave. " Edge then walks out " Sora Windrunner I am sorry you had to deal with this I can tell this is a lot for you to handle but the items were returned to Aribeth your home is safe now. "

Edge then looks at the galaxy map " take us to Aeos "


	8. Chapter 7 - mission failure

mission failure

The Normandy makes landfall on the planet Aeos landing at the landing pad of the base there, when Edge got off the ship one of the Alliance workers at the base tells him " Commander Maverick the Alliance leaders will like to speak with you "  
>" ok dismissed " was Edge's response and he then walks into the conference room where the leaders are just finished with Shepard's report they then see Edge walk into the room " oh you are here commander "<p>

" you wish to speak with me ? "

" yes i am Captain David Anderson , i herd Shepard's report about your mission on the nameless planet forcing you and her to change ships "

" we had to work with the people on that planet to purge a plague from the city we visited, during a battle one person in the city got injured and i was forced to bring her aboard the Normandy, but one thing concerns me the people of that planet sees us as outsiders according to their history. " Edge then takes a break and continues ...  
>" these outsiders in their eyes are corrupt , because this person made contact with us i think she may not be accepted back into her own society, and i do not think we are done on that nameless planet yet "<p>

David responds " you handled the situation quite well in keeping everyone alive. " David also noticed that Edge seems confused on what to do about the person he rescued David assures and comforts Edge " you did what you had to but if what you told me is true chances are she will not be accepted back on her planet as a normal person so when she recovers we have to train her in our ways, in the mean time continue your missions for the SRF finishing what you had started and use the Normandy "

David then turns to Commander Shepard " take Edge under your wing he is young and he is capable give him your guidance, you are both dismissed "

Edge and Shepard both solute David and walk out of the room, Edge cannot believe the change of events of being reassigned to the Normandy Edge then thinks of his friends Reimi and Faize in which Shepard takes note of " is something wrong ? "  
>Edge seems lost " at first i was just doing a SRF mission now i am working with the Alliance" " am sure you will do just fine " was Shepard's reply "<p>

As a result of the last mission Edge was reassigned to the Normandy as XO and having Shepard as his mentor and Edge decided to ground further missions for the SRF until Sora has recovered.


	9. Chapter 8 - Rebirth, The space paladin

**Rebirth, The space paladin Sora**

Sora undergoes a long session of intense rehabilitation after making full recovery from the battle at her homeworld. Now she is a member of the Systems Alliance where Sora is learning about their culture, technology. The alliance frequently checks on her health and cybernetic implants, and restoreing her abilities. The alliance medical team told she was ready to be discharged on the following day.

During the night Sora is often plagued with visions of her homeworld getting destroyed ( what was that ? } she thought Sora sits up and holds her head. The next day Edge decides to check on Sora heading over to the medical bay. Edge takes a breath and enters seeing the doctor doing a check on the cyber implants used to keep Sora alive.

Sora is now dressed in a crewman uniform " thank you doctor. " The doctor then turns to Edge now standing by the door " I did not see you there come in , i just finished checking the cybernetics grafted into her it seems her body is accepting it well. "  
>The news comes to a relief for Edge who then talks to Sora " I see that you are all better now "<p>

" I owe it all to you and your friends here , thanks "

Edge took it as a bit of a surprise that Sora is being more open and friendly to him. Edge takes a step back " well then its time we teach you our ways, since we think the people you know may not accept you anymore " Edge then looks down " here Sora " handing over a fabricated sword enhanced by their technology similar to the one he uses only in the form of a energy saber.

===

It has been one year now since the mission to the planet. The failure of the mission one year ago did not sit well with Edge who decides to return to the nameless planet to finish what he had started. They then board the ship. Edge looks at the galaxy map " travel to the Antaeus System nameless planet.. Normandy engage "

"Roger commander " The ship then launches into space and makes the jump into warp the pilot then responds " all systems go we will arrive in 8 hours " The helmsman Joker then makes the announcement after the time had passed " we will warp out in 5...4...3..2..1 and warp out " bringing the ship out of warp and back into space over the nameless planet.


	10. Chapter 9 - return to the nameless world

**return to the nameless world**

Before they land Sora voices her concern and guilt to Edge about not able to save her homeland on the planet they visited. Edge tells her to rest assured that the Alliance will finish what they had started.

Commander Shepard then talks to Edge " so whats the plan here ? "

" the people here have technology that is lower than ours like around medieval times, we have to find the person who is responsible for spreading the plague in one of the major cities Neverwinter, this will be a long assignment nonetheless. so we will take two squads. report anything strange to me and the local people who earn your trust. "  
>Edge then looks away " i must get ready now "<p>

Edge then gos to Sora " we are back to your home-world now suit up and lets finish this "  
>" i am coming too " said a voice Edge then turns around and sees Reimi and Faize standing there. Edge looks surprised " why are you here ? "<p>

" we had been resigned to the Normandy as well you have Shepard to thank for that " said Reimi. Faize then speaks " i have other work to attend to for the time being so i cannot join you "

Edge responds " ok Sora and Reimi you are with me meet me at the transport when you are ready " Sora then talks to Edge " you think they will accept me again ? " Edge remains silent but then tells her " its ok if they don't you always have a home with us " Sora then puts on a new armor set provided to her by the Alliance looking similar to the armor worn by jedi.

They are then joined by Shepard and her two squad mates Kaiden and Liara as they board the transport. In a few mins. they make landfall " approaching drop-off " said the driver. The two teams then got off.  
>" we will meet after one week but maintain radio contact "<p>

Edge, Reimi and Sora then walk into the city of Neverwinter where they were about to see the execution of one of the city's inhabitants Fenthick being sentenced to hang, for spreading the plague he is unaware of the intentions of Desther. Sora tries to stop the execution but she was stopped by Edge who blocks her reminding her that they should not interfere with the people of this planet. The group watches helplessly as the sentence is carried out by the city's lords.

Edge and his team then meet up with Aribeth. Sora then approaches half-elf paladin " hello lady Aribeth "  
>Aribeth responds " hello , do i know you ? "<br>Sora tries to remind the paladin " i am one of the people from the academy about a year ago , we are here to aid you in finding who is behind this plague, " Sora then tells Aribeth her name.  
>" oh Sora , its been a long time what happened ? " Aribeth asks<br>" i took a injury that nearly killed me , the Al." before Sora can finish Reimi stops her and pulls Sora aside " no we cannot start talking about the alliance here this is a blackwater planet " Reimi then turns to Aribeth " we helped Sora recover and she requested that we should return here to finish what was started "


	11. Chapter 10 - Siege of Neverwinter

Siege of Neverwinter

After a day of working to find any new leads Aarin Gend a spy working for Neverwinter then comes in and reports to Aribeth " i found a lead on the cult which attempted to destroy this city the cult's base is at Luskan "  
>Aribeth thanks Aarin and dismisses him before turning to Edge and his group " its late we should rest. " Later that night Morag appears to Aribeth " i will free you from your pain and anger if you join me... " The next day Aribeth prepares to leave appairently seeking vengence for the death of Fenthick by the lords of Neverwinter.<p>

The City of Neverwinter then seaches for the cult unable to find anything and Aribeth gone. A few days later there had been rumors that Aribeth is joining with the cultists and that she will one day act out her vengeance on Neverwinter.

Edge decides to investigate and he finds the stories to be true as Aribeth is found meeting with the cult. They seek a group of magical relics called the Words of Power. Edge then activates a stealth shielding and leaves the area reporting to his team and to Shepard. Sora then comes up with a plan to find the two people she had trained with Riku and Kairi.  
>The Alliance had taught Sora many things about working with others and request to split off from Edge in which he accepts.<p>

Sora looks around the city and finds Riku injured using a millitary issued medpack she tends to Riku's injury and asks " who did this ? "  
>Riku then looks at his friend " Sora ? you are alive... ? " sounding surprised<br>" yes i am here , what happened ? "  
>" i was attacked by some assassins and did not see their face but one of them their leader looked familiar "<br>" i see can you get up ? " Sora responds helping Riku get back on his feet. Sora then looks away " i think i know who their leader is "

Riku then asks about the strange armor Sora is useing as well as her lack of magic.  
>Sora lets out a sigh " i trust you Riku but you must not let anyone else know of this "<br>Sora then tells Riku what had happened

=====

It all started about one year ago , i became a paladin of this city I was one of the people who hunted down the four creatures for the cure for the plague, find the person responsible for it and bring him or her to justice. But during that battle i got injured and some strangely dressed people come to my aid his name was Edge, when i woke up i was in a place i never seen i spent the rest of the year there recovering from my injury. The one who help me visited me everyday they were known as The Alliance a certain military force "

======

Edge picks up a reading on his scanner and investigates finding Sora talking to a local he then approaches them when the alarms sound " this city is under attack " shouted a guard tower Edge and Sora both draw their weapons..  
>Edge turns to Riku " get to somewhere safe "<br>Riku refuses " i will fight as well "  
>Edge responds " ok find and defeat the commander of this army, I have a feeling i know who this is "<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 - the power sleeps within

the power that sleeps within

With the help of Riku and Sora, Edge attempts to secure the city. The battle outside also got the attention of Shepard who is at the inn at the time and draws a sniper rifle taking aim at one of the raiders Shepard fires a head shot takeing out the raider. Shepard then calls to her team " lets go , our objective is to find Edge "  
>Along the way Shepard finds a member of Edge's squad Reimi who was haveing trouble in a battle with some raiders in another district Shepard lends her aid and asks if she seen Edge<br>Reimi tells Shepard that they broke off to secure a wider area. Shepard then tells one person on his team to go with Reimi.

Liara volunteers and is accepted by Reimi as the group splits off again. Edge manages to secure the city with the help of Sora and Riku along the way they run into Kairi another one of Sora's friends from back at the academy injured from the battle. At the request of Sora, Edge helps the injured person and tells Riku to keep an eye on her while he and Sora look for the enemy commander.

After a while of searching Edge and Sora finds the person commanding the raid of Neverwinter as none other than the person in charge of finding a cure for the wailing death Aribeth.  
>Edge questions the paladin " why after we been through so much now you attack the very city you swore to protect "<br>Aribeth answers " this city took everything from me, so now i will take what rightfully belongs to me this city shall fall "

Aribeth then rushes at Edge  
>" no , wait " Edge calls out to the paladin as he avoids her downward sword slash. barely getting out of the way and calling out" I do not want to fight you" trying to keep everything civil as they handled it in the Alliance , but his words all to deaf ears. Edge continues to refuse to draw his sword and nearly takes a hit when Sora intervenes drawing her weapon a force saber blocking the attack aimed at Edge.<br>Aribeth take a step back " so you will oppose me too ? "  
>Sora stood her ground " yes , though i am disheartened to see you turn to the dark side i will protect my team " referring to edge and the Alliance.<br>" Then you will die for something that does not concern you " Aribeth then attempts to smite Sora who then blocks with her sword but the force was too great for Sora so the attack disarms her and knocks her against a wall knocking her out.

Edge then sees that Aribeth has no interest in talking he then draws his sword " then you give me no choice, i know now what you have become and this city does not want this kind of death." his heightened emotions triggered something inside of him being one of the 3 seeds of hope an experiment done to adapt people to the degrading environment back on his home planet known as an awakening state.

A bright aura now covers Edge, raising his power to a new level. Edge then rushes at Aribeth and the two exchange attacks crashing their swords several times in the process. Edge then delivers a powerful horizontal slash that disarms Aribeth. Edge then orders the fallen paladin to surrender but Aribeth refuses forcing Edge to cut her down.  
>Edge then falls to his knees after the battle and soon collapses due to the strain of the awakening state causes to his body.<p>

Lucky for Edge and Sora they are then found by Shepard and the remaining forces of the Alliance who are also on the planet. Edge and Sora are then brought back on board the Normandy where they are treated by the military doctor.

====

Edge awakens in the medical bay as Reimi informs the doctor. Edge then sits up  
>"You had us worried there, Edge, how you feeling ? "<br>Edge trys to move " argh, i feel pain all over the place, how long was i out ? "  
>" about 48 hours , Shepard told me she found you and Sora out cold "<br>" how is Sora " Edge asks  
>" Sora only has a few broken bones but it has mended "<p>

Edge then tries to get up but is stopped by the doctor " you really should stay in bed for a while longer" she then continues " physically you are fine , but i detected a unusual readings in your body, a change of some sort "  
>Edge tries to then recall that memory but doing so causes him pain, the doctor decides to add this to the report.<p>

Shepard then walks in joined by Reimi " how is our XO holding up doctor ? "  
>" most of the readings seem normal just a bit shaken , but otherwise i will say the commander is going to be fine "<br>" that is a relief Dr. Chakwas"

Reimi then talks to the doctor " i know what happened behind Edge's condition but this is a matter only known to the highest ranking people in the USTA. , experiments were conducted to adapt people to the harsh environment on Earth known as project hope by combining our DNA with those of our ancestors that project only produced three successful results. "  
>Reimi will then continue " i am one of them the second is Crowe, the third one is Edge. We look like normal people but as a result of this project hope we are different. it is also said that when we face a crisis or in a state of heightened emotions this DNA will activate lending us their power depending on how much is used it can strain us physically."<p>

The story reminded Chakwas about the biotic implants placed in soldiers only in the case of the two young people with them Reimi and Edge inscribed in their genes.


	13. Chapter 12 -quest for the words of power

quest for the words of power

Edge wakes the next day feeling better checking himself as he gets out of bed ( it still hurts a bit but at least i can move ). Edge then looks around the ship for Sora but she is nowhere to be found and so is Reimi and Shepard. Edge then thinks that they have gone back to the world below he then gos to the shuttles when Kaiden stops him.

" where are you going ? "  
>" i am going to find Sora and the others " was Edge's response<br>" not like that you will not , commander's orders "

Edge then wonders why when he feels a cramping pain. Kaiden tries to comfort Edge and takes him back to the medical bay and waits outside. A painkiller is then given to Edge and a medical drainage bag is removed by the military doctor. The doctor then tells Edge we needed to do this since you were in a coma for 2 days and to take care.  
>" thank you doctor " was Edge's response and he then joins Kaiden outside" i am ready "<p>

Edge wants to ask why Shepard is been keeping him on a tight leash, but decides to keep it to himself. He and Kaiden then boards the shuttle back to the nameless planet. The driver then reports that most of the places are overrun by mysterous people and displays a screen for Edge and Kaiden.  
>" its the cult , get ready for a fight ounce we land then we have to find Shepard and her crew "<p>

the shuttle lands on the outskirts of neverwinter city, Edge draws his blade and steps outside followed by Kaiden. Edge finds the area under assault by the cult's forces and moves in clearing the area. Edge then finds Sora injured Edge then casts a healing symbol on Sora and helps her up.

" Thanks " was her response Sora then sees that it was Edge helping her and another crew member was by his side " Edge , why are you here ? "  
>Edge responds " we are here to help where is the commander and Reimi ? "<br>" we were investigating the words of power and when the assault came we got separated and our commutators were lost in the process, least mine was. "

" i see you should come with me then "  
>" yes commander "<br>" so what are these words of power ? "  
>" they are spells the magic brought on by the words of power are stronger than any normal spell "<br>" so you are looking for them now ? do you have any leads ? "

Sora then explains that they are about to go there when they were attacked forcing them to retreat and then loseing contact with each other. Edge then tells Sora to lead the group to the word of power.


	14. Chapter 13 - first word of power

first word of power

Sora takes Edge and Kaiden to Brorunna's well where they then meet with Aarin at Aarin's lodge where they discuss the current sitution about the cult and Aribeth. Edge tells him that he was forced to put down the former Paladin

Aarin then responds " you all are looking for the words of power "  
>" yes , do you have any leads ? "<br>Aarin thought for some time he then instructs the group to go to the local inn here and to look for a person named Lillian, stateing that person will know more about the Words of Power and perhaps even their location.  
>The group then gos to the local in and looks around for Lillian. While looking for Lillian they ran into the other adventurers who were stuck in Neverwinter at the time of the plague.<br>Sharwyn took notice of the group and approaches and is greeted by Edge.  
>" Hello " she responds seeming interested in the strange dress code the people wear and begins asking Edge a lot of questions. Edge on the other hand feels that he should keep a low profile so he remains silent and only tells her few answers. They are then interrupted by Sora who was standing her to join them.<p>

Sharwyn remembers Sora from back in Neverwinter but remarks that she is acting very different than back at Neverwinter, Sora then looks for Lillian walking into the inn followed by the rest of Edge and Kaiden. They locate the person of interest at the bar. They hear about the Words of Power form Lillian as well as the location of one of them.  
>After hearing it Edge decides to contact Shepard.<p>

" commander Shepard , are you here ? come in... "  
>Shepard then responds back " yes i am here its good to hear that you are well, you had me worried " Edge then shrugs it off and focuses on the mission on hand " we have to find a few artifacts known as the words of power "<br>Shepard just tells Edge after " don't shrug me off, I know that this mission is important for you but life matters as well, we thought you may never wake up again "

Following the lead given to Edge by Lillian , he searches for the first word of power. Edge then approaches the word of power as he draws closer the artifact gives off a faint glow as he touches it a power then surges through his body. Edge then falls to his knees , Kaiden looks at Edge with worry and approaches him " you ok ? "  
>Edge then gets up " i am fine " he then looks at his hand ( what was that ? ) picking up the word of power and bring it back to Aarin. Edge then attempts to go look for the second artifact but he was stopped by Kaiden " commanders orders is not to let anything happen to you, that seem to take a lot out of you. Edge you should rest "<p> 


	15. Chapter 14 - guardians of power

guardians of power

Edge looks at Kaiden " I am fine " seeming to ignore Kaiden and continues to continue looking for the second Word of Power. Kaiden has no choise but to follow Edge. Shepard already told Kaiden of Edge's persona stating when he puts his mind to something there is no stopping him. The search leads Edge to the Creator Race Ruins, Sora then puts a hand on Edge " I have a bad feeling about this " taking out a glowrod and switching it on as they enter the ruins " we should stick together " she tells the group " I will lead. "  
>Kaiden also turns on the light on his pistol and Edge takes out another glowrod. The group searches the Ruins for the Word of Power. They then enter a large dimly lit room. Kaiden then hears a noise he then points his gun at the direction of the noise as a shadowy figure steps out " who disturbs my sleep "<p>

Sora and Edge both draws their swords as Edge then responds " we are looking for the Words of Power "  
>" I see said the voice " it then raises a hand and the lanterns around the room light up revealing the guardian a skull knight.<br>" I will test your strength , defeat me in a battle and the artifact is yours "  
>" alright we accept your challenge " was Edge's response<br>Without another word the skull knight rushes at the group, Sora, Edge, and Kaiden then jump out of the way and takes cover behind some rubble. Kaiden then takes aim and fires a few shots with his weapon, seeming to be of little effect as the shots are deflected by a mystic force.

The guardian then laughs " those weapons will not work on me " as it is covered in thick armor. Kaiden then changes his weapon ammo to burn type and tries again. this time it seems to have a little effect as the blasts form his pistol forces the guardian back a bit. Sora then takes the opportunity to attack while the foe is staggered while Kaiden is reloading she rushes in and strikes landing a hard hit on the guardian. It then skids to a stop as it then focuses on Sora. " Not bad "

The team eventually brings the guardian to its knees using their style of attacks. it then tells them " well done " The guardian then gives them the Word of Power. returning it to Aarin. The two words then react to one another revealing the location of the third word. Aarin responds " that is the location of the red dragon. "

" the red dragon ? " Edge responds wondering what this is.  
>Aarin then tells the group " the red dragon is another guardian its name is Klauth, when these Words of Power is made in ancient times guardians are also made to protect them. "<p>

Edge decides to take a short break telling his team " Kaiden , Sora we should stay here for now be ready at dawn and check your items this guardian seems to be more stronger than the last one. "


	16. Chapter 15 - Cleansing seal ( end )

Cleansing seal

Sora then talks to Edge " it seems we spend the nite here and leave at dawn, should we talk to Shepard ? "  
>" we need Shepard at Neverwinter in case something should happen but i will let her know our progress " Edge responds silently. Sora then brings up a memory about the guardian known as the red dragon Klauth from some of the old texts she has read back at the academy.<br>" this guardian is an ancient after every age he does a ritual to sustain his immortal life and it is that time again for him to do the ritual. "

===

The next day Edge and his squad Kaiden and Sora set out to the dragon's den to meet with the red dragon as the forces of darkness begin to creep over the land converging at Neverwinter. Shepard takes note of the strange occurrences and talks to Reimi and Faize her current squad members " we must hold the city till Edge returns "  
>Faize then responds " it feels this city is about to become a war zone "<br>The people in the city is beginning to panic as their crys can be heard by Shepard saying the prophecy is becoming true. Faize and Reimi then look at Shepard " the prophecy ? "

Shepard then calls Edge on her comm-link as he finishes the task given to him by the guardian in exchange for the word of power. Edge responds that they are returning to Neverwinter and also telling Shepard to not let anything happen to the city that the key to sealing away the darkness is at the hall of justice and they must hold that place at all costs.

The undead then begin to swarm the city, as they rally everyone in the city " this is it we must hold the hall untill Edge returns with the seal. So this is it we will defend this place at all cost. " Shepard then grabs her rifle and runs outside the hall leading the defense of the city. Lord Nasher and Aarin Gend is waiting for the return of Edge at the Hall of Justice. Edge and his squad return form the guardian just in time to see the area overrun by the forces of the cult and are already attacking everything in sight.

" this is it, lets end this, we have to get to the hall to activate the seal. " calls Edge as he drew his sword and rushes into the city with his two squad members Sora and Kaiden. Ounce inside he spots Shepard ahd her team members Faize and Reimi working with the local forces. Shepard then calls to Edge " you made it do you have the sealing items ? " Edge then shows it to Shepard who responds " good we will cut you a path go " The groups then reunite and rush to the Hall of Justice as the forces of the cult and undead block their path. Shepard shoots several targets through the head with her rifle. Shepard continues to do so giving Edge and his team a path to the hall the area around them looks like a war zone with bodies and blood all over the place.

They then reach the hall Shepard, Sora, Kaiden, Reimi, and Faize then break off from Edge telling him to go inside that they will hold the line. " but... " Sora then tells him " no buts only you can do this now go "  
>Edge then gos inside.<p>

===

Lord Nasher then talks to Edge " we were expecting you " Aarin then tells Edge " come we must preform the sealing ceremony but for this seal to work one sacrifice must be made. Edge volunteers but is then stopped by Kairi who is standing near by " I will be the soul seal that binds the darkness "  
>The sealing is then done by the Lords of Neverwinter " now Edge " Edge then places the seal on Kairi. Outside the battle was frantic as the forces were beginning to fall Shepard calls to the others " we need to give them more time. "<br>Just then the statue on top of the hall of Justice give off a pulse of light that engulfs the entire city purging all the darkness and the undead leaving the living people alone.

Riku and Edge emerge from the hall soon after as the people around the city cheer. Sora then walks up to Edge " where is Kairi.? " she asks  
>Edge remains silent " she offered herself to become the seal " and puts a hand on her shoulder. Edge then turns to the people of Neverwinter " this city is safe again , but this victory is not without sacrifices. " Edge then continues " Now is the time to rebuild for the future and our time to leave and find our own future. so this is good bye "<p>

Lord Nasher then steps out and talks to Edge " you have no idea about that you have done for this city so let me give you this to remember us by " handing over Airbeth's original sword in which Edge refuses but the lord convinced Edge to accept. Edge then walks out of the city and calls the shuttle to take them back to the Normandy.  
>As they board the shuttle a voice calls out to them " hey wait let me come with you " Sora looks back and sees Riku standing there. Sora will refuse knowing that if he leaves he will not be able to return but Riku presses on " there is nothing left for me here. Sora then responds " that is not my decision , only Edge or Shepard can make that choice "<br>Edge then lets Riku decide given the Ok by Shepard. Riku then gets on board as the shuttle takes off back into space...


	17. appendix

this story is displayed as stellar ocean in deviantart and will be made into a trilogy under stardragonfayt

_stellar ocean ( star ocean x neverwinter nights )_

_stellar ocean ( star ocean x mass effect )_

_stellar ocean ( star ocean x star wars )_

**main characters**

Jane Shepard

Race : human  
>Class: soldier<br>weapon :

Assault Rifles  
>Heavy Pistols<br>Shotguns  
>Sniper Rifles<br>Heavy Weapons

Gender : Female  
>homeworld: earth<p>

Both of her parents were in the Alliance military. Jane's childhood was mostly spent on ships and stations as they transferred from posting to posting, never staying in one location for more than a few years. Following in her parents' footsteps, she enlisted at the age of eighteen. Early in her military career she was forced to face an overwhelming enemy force. She risked her life to save your the other people on the team and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds. Her bravery and heroism have earned her medals and recognition from the Alliance fleet, shortly after raising to the rank of commander.

Jane cares a lot for her crew's well being and will often choose to risk her life to save her crew. When dealing with matters that involving diplomacy she tends to take a clam approach knowing the value of life. She is also known to always get the job done.

when off duty she usually wears a black leather jacket and a white shirt underneath and black pants, or a blue alliance officer's dress. Jane's combat armor is black in color, she also wears Sentry Interface visor in battle.

Sora Windrunner

Race : half elf  
>Class: paladin  weapon specialist  
>weapon : sword  energy saber  
>Gender : Female<br>homeworld : nameless planet

Sora was a ranger in the past when her elven clan was destroyed in a raid and she was the only survivor of the attack and sworn vengeance that she will hunt down everyone that attacked her clan during one of her many hunts she got injured and was taken to neverwinter where she recovered and later trained in the ways of the paladin , she is often plagued by the memory of the past causing her to act irrationality

Sora originally lived on a nameless planet living in neverwinter visited by Edge in SD 10 , during the events of recovering a cure for the plague in the city she sustained a life threatening injury and was taken aboard an alliance ship to undergo treatment , thinking that she may be rejected by her homeworld she was taken in by the alliance and trained as a soldier her new weapon is a energy saber given to her by the systems alliance

persona - Sora hates to turn a blind eye to those in need due to her paladin background and tends to be very protective of her allies in the Alliance and oftentimes silent when on board ships and during space travel.

Appearance - Sora has a blue alliance uniform on at all times when not on duty, when on duty she uses a force saber and wears modified medium armor similar to those of soldiers of the alliance

**support characters**

Edge Maverick (SO:the last hope: human, weapon sword )

Reimi Saionji (SO: the last hope: human, weapon bow )

Faize Sheifa Beleth (SO: the last hope: eldarian , weapon rapier )

Aribeth de Tylmarande ( neverwinter nights: half-elf , paladin )

Riku ( neverwinter nights OC : human, swordsman class )


End file.
